Unidos al fin
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: El anochecer llego demasiado rápido para el joven vikingo, quien repasaba una y otra vez el plan marcado, y se aseguraba de que su furia nocturna, no olvidara por ningún motivo cada paso del plan, el momento había llegado.


Ubicado al final de _"How to train your dragon 2"_

Advertencia de spoiler para quien no halla visto la película.

Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para dar vida a mis historias con fines de diversión, no lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>Unidos al fin<strong>

— ¡Ven aquí! — Expresó Hiccup tomando por la cintura a su novia para besarla

Todos los que ahí se encontraban, miraron con ternura la escena, al parecer, todo el mal llego a su fin.

La anciana sabia se acerco a Hiccup pidiéndole que se agachara para poderlo nombrar como el nuevo jefe de Berk con unas mascar que realizó en su frente. Todos hicieron una pequeña reverencia, y se evitaron los aplausos, en respeto de la muerte de Estoico.

Pasaron algunas semanas para que todo volviera a estar como antes, los niños jugando con los dragones bebes, la academia se reabrió y esta vez con más trabajo, puesto que ahora había más dragones a los cuales entrenar, y por supuesto, se reanudaran las carreras de dragones, esta vez, con Hiccup presente y ganado la carrera.

— ¡Hiccup! — grito la madre de a quien se solicitaba al término de una carrera

— ¿Qué pasa mamá? — respondió el ahora jefe de Berk, quien en un segundo llego junto a ella y bajaba de su inseparable amigo, Chimuelo.

—Como estarás enterado, Bocón tuvo que salir de la isla, así que me pidió que te diera esto— le contaba mientras iban caminando en dirección a su casa y entregándole una pequeña caja de madera— Pensó que podría perderse, y como cuando él emprendió el viaje, la carrera aun no terminaba, me lo confió a mí.

Chimuelo miraba con curiosidad lo que su compañero de vuelo ahora llevaba en las manos, jugueteándolo con nerviosismo y un movimiento exagerado de dedos, su mamá, al notarlo, coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Hiccup y estoy más que segura que tu padre también lo está.

—Gracias mamá, ahora sólo espero que todo salga bien y según lo planeado.

Chimuelo hizo un ligero movimiento de orejas y con suavidad golpeo su cabeza contra la de Hiccup, haciéndole ver que lo apoyaba

— Gracias a ti también, me ayudaras esta noche ¿Verdad amigo?

Y así, el anochecer llego demasiado rápido para el joven vikingo, quien repasaba una y otra vez el plan marcado, y se aseguraba de que su furia nocturna, no olvidara por ningún motivo cada paso del plan y cuando debía de actuar, la noche tenía que ser perfecta, era un paso muy importante en su vida y que estaba seguro que medio Berk, si no es que todo, esperaba con ansias el suceso.

Chimuelo resoplo con molestia, cuando el jefe de la isla iba a comenzar a repasar de nuevo el plan, molesto, lo saco a empujones de la casa, obligándolo así, a partir en dirección al hogar de Astrid, quien ya los esperaba afuera, jugando con su dragona.

— Mira eso Chimuelo, dos chicas jugando en medio de la noche, peligrando que dos desconocidos se les acerquen— Hablo Hiccup en un tono sobreactuado, y caminando con un movimiento de hombros igualmente exagerado.

— En guardia Tormenta, dos raros se aproximan a nosotras—respondió la rubia siguiéndole el juego y adaptando la posición mas cómoda para empezar a pelear.

Ambos dragones, los ignoraron por completo, rugiéndose en forma de saludo y comenzando con sus propios juegos sin alejarse de sus jinetes.

— Llega tarde jefe de Berk, ¿No le enseñaron a ser puntual?

— Le ofrezco una disculpa _mi lady_, el trabajo de jefe exige demasiado.

—Oh…supongo que le estoy quitando el tiempo—respondió sonriente la vikinga, avanzando un par de pasos hacia él.

— Debería ser yo quien no le quite a usted el tiempo— y con una media sonrisa, también se acerco a ella, para acariciar con ternura su mejilla.

— Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos? Señor misterios

— Ya lo veras Astrid— le sonrió, retirando un mechón de su rostro— ¡Tormenta! ¡Chimuelo! ¡Hora de irnos!

Con su característica emoción de dragones, acudieron al llamado para ser montados por sus respectivos jinetes y emprender el vuelo.

La noche, era una de esas que rara vez se da en Berk, con el cielo totalmente despejado, un frio agradable para cualquiera y la luna brillando con todo su esplendor, los dragones volaban a la par, y por obvias razones eran chimuelo e Hiccup quienes guiaban el camino, durante el vuelo se mantuvieron en un silencio cómodo, Astrid no decía nada porque no tenía idea de que planes tenía su novio para esa velada, e Hiccup estaba nervioso.

Por fin llegaron al acantilado*, el cual estaba un tanto distinto, había una gran fogata, y cerca de esta unas flores, así como también una manta, para no ser sorprendidos por un frio mayor.

En cuanto bajaron de sus dragones, el furia nocturna comenzó con su trabajo, encendió la fogata, se recostó cerca de ella e invito a Tormenta a acomodarse junto a él. La joven vikinga, avanzo lentamente hasta llegar a las flores, las cuales, tenían escrito _"Para Astrid"_ en una tarjeta perfectamente visible.

— Hiccup… ¿Qué es todo esto? — pregunto mientras se sentaba frente a las flores para tomarlas con ambas manos con evidente sorpresa, la cual no pudo evitar esconder en la voz

— Nada especial, sólo una pequeña sorpresa para ti

Astrid no podía más que sonreír, era un pequeño detalle, o al menos eso creía ella, Hiccup se sentó a su lado de manera que pudiera abrazarla, las flores destilaban un aroma fresco y dulce, que a ambos les agradaba y le daba un toque grato a su abrazo.

Su velada comenzó, y no era más que una plática amena de cómo se conocieron, su primer vuelo juntos, su primer beso y un sinfín de detalles más, era una velada sencilla, pero muy significativa y del gusto de ambos, pues no necesitaban más que de su compañía.

Chimuelo bostezo escandalosamente, lo cual, hizo que Hiccup le pusiera atención por un momento, y al ver que hubo respuesta, el furia nocturna puso su mejor cara de desagrado para hacerle ver a su compañero de vuelo que ya se había tardado, en su plan que estuvo recordando todo el día, sin más, y sabiendo que el dragón estaba en lo correcto, paso saliva y se aclaro un poco la garganta, Astrid noto aquello y movió los hombros para relajarse un poco, ambos se levantaron, pues ya llevaban mucho tiempo sentados.

— ¿Ya viste la luna? No la había visto con atención— articuló la rubia al terminar de estirar sus brazos, alejándose un poco de la fogata para admirar mejor la luz lunar

Hiccup, inhalo por última vez y aprovechando el momento de distracción de su novia, acomodo la pequeña caja de madera en un bolsillo más a su alcance, mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla por la espalda, Astrid disfruto el abrazo y se dejo consentir, hasta que este se acabo; el joven de ojos verdes, la tomo de las manos y la hizo girar, para así quedar frente a frente. Los dragones, notaron un cambio en el ambiente, por lo tanto pusieron más atención a lo que su pareja consentida hacia.

—De nada sirvió que practicara con Chimuelo todo el día, aun me pone nervioso señorita Hofferson—le confesó nervioso junto a su típico movimiento de hombros

— ¿De qué hablas Hiccup? —ella respondió entre pequeñas risas

—Prometí que hoy lo haría—Un suspiro mas, y se luego arrodillo sobre su pierna derecha—Dicen que un jefe puede solo, pero yo no, y aunque fuera lo contrario, no quiero hacerlo solo.

Ella lo miraba con perplejidad, no podía decir palabra alguna, unos nervios que surgieron de repente le avisaban que algo estaba por pasar.

—Astrid Hofferson— la nombro al momento de soltar sus manos, sacar y abrir la pequeña caja de madera, mostrando un anillo con una piedra azul incrustada— ¿Te casarías conmigo?

— Hiccup…— fue todo lo que pudo expresar, la sorpresa y emoción no cabían en su rostro

El solo pudo sonreírle esperando la respuesta.

Unos segundos después, muy al estilo Astrid, golpeo en el hombro al jefe de Berk, provocándole la perdida de equilibrio.

— ¡Perdón! — grito con exasperación ayudándole a recuperar su posición anterior— ¡Sí! ¡Acepto casarme contigo!

—Debí esperarme el golpe—le respondió con igual de alegría colocándole el anillo y levantándose para juntar sus labios en un beso cálido.

Durante el beso, los dragones lanzaron bolas de fuego para que chocaran entre sí, creando una especie de fuegos artificiales.

Al día siguiente, luego de la llegada de Bocón, convocó a todos para anunciarles su compromiso con la vikinga mas destaca de todo Berk.

—… Sin más amigos, y con Chimuelo y Tormenta de testigos, me enorgullece darles a conocer que Astrid acepto casarse conmigo y que en poco tiempo comenzaremos con los preparativos— finalizo tomado de la mano de su ahora prometida.

Su compromiso fue más que aceptado por todos, recibiendo aplausos, gritos y uno que otro que se ofrecía trabajar el doble para que su boda fuera perfecta.

Más tarde, la pareja comprometida fue a darle de comer a sus dragones

—Parece que todo salió mucho mejor de lo que esperabas ¿No Hiccup? — comento naturalmente Astrid, acercándole mas pescado fresco a Tormenta

— Si, media isla se ofreció a ayudar con los preparativos

—Hiccup… Gracias

— ¿Por qué?

—Solo bésame y ya

Sin pensarlo dos veces, atendió la petición de su novia, abrazándola por la cintura con una mano, mientras la otra se encargo de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, su futura esposa.

* * *

><p>*Es el acantilado donde se encuentran Astrid e Hiccup al principio de la segunda película.<p>

Ya tenia tiempo que no subía ningún fic, siento que me estoy oxidando, en fin, espero que les halla gustado, tengo otro fic en mente y este les gusta, en unos pocos días estarán viendo otro fic.

De verdad les agradecería algún review, me encantaría saber que les pareció la historia.

Sin mas, _Risu-chan xD _se despide de ustedes, hasta la próxima...


End file.
